Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to dental devices, and, more particularly, to dental devices used for maximizing bacterial and particle removal from teeth.
Description of the Related Art
Tooth decay has been implicated in the cause and progression of many systemic and organ related diseases. Dental professionals recommend the removal of dental plaque from the surface of teeth on at least a daily basis. Plaque is a clear sticky substance which continually forms in the mouth above and below the “gumlines”. Plaque can calcify and form a hardened material, tartar; however, cleaning around each tooth prevents calcification of plaque. This cleaning aids in the prevention of cavities and related dental problems. It is well recognized that brushing with a toothbrush is not sufficient to avoid these problems.
Present flossing devices are ineffective to obtain maximum bacterial removal and therefore, prevent the formation of plaque. Floss used repeatedly simply spreads bacteria. Water devices do not remove the amount of material needed to avoid tooth decay, while present vibration devices do not address the need for floss and water flow as required elements in dental cleaning.
What is needed is an apparatus that continuously removes debris generated by highly effective flossing methods which is hygienic and is designed to recognize and have the potential to incorporate additional substances for maximum efficiency in oral cleaning.